28th Hunger Games
by JariFrensch
Summary: It's time for the 28th Hunger Games. 24 tributes, 12 districts, 1 winner! Who's it going to be? Find out in this story where we will follow the tributes every step.
1. Chapter 1:Reaping Day

**Hey guys, this is my first story ever, based on the Hunger Games series. It's the 28th edition of the Hunger Games with fictional characters. As I said, it's my first story ever so please be kind. Also, I'm from Europe (Belgium) so sorry if there are some mistakes, feel free to tell me! I hope you can enjoy this first part :)**

Neena, District 11  
„Neena, wake up, it's time!", my little brother always wakes me up like this, exact the same words every morning. I wonder if he doesn't get tired of doing this, but i can hear in his voice that he enjoys waking me up. Today however, I sensed a little sadness in his voice and I know why, today is Reaping Day. It's the last year I can participate, that means that the good thing is that next year I don't have to worry about it anymore. The bad thing however, is that my chances for being drawn as a 28th Hunger Games participant are very high.

Trent, District 1  
The Reaping isn't until noon, so I decided to train a little bit more. Today is going to be the day that I can show whole Panem who I am and what I can do. Living in district one, I never knew anything else but training for this day. Maybe if I lived in district 11 or 8 or so, I could have a normal childhood and maybe I wouldn't be chosen and just not die, but since I live in district 1, I had no choice but to prepare myself for the Hunger Games and facing death.

Sera, District 6  
It's time to pick the candidates for district 5, that means after them is our time. A girl named Mira is called upon the stage. We can see how scared she looks, poor girl. She is nearly 15 years old and skinny. We can see how her mother and little sister are crying because they now, just as we do, that this girl's chances to win are really small. The boy looks a bit stronger and after his name was picked, he first was shocked but I saw him thinking that now he is a player of the game so no time for fear. Now it's our time, first the girls. As I'm thinking about my odds to be chosen are very small, I suddenly see my face on the big screen. Wait, what? Am I…? Is my name just…? „Sera? Is she here? Sera Greenwood?", I here the woman from the capitol say. It is me! What now?

Gus, District 9  
My legs barely move to the large stage, but I have to go forward. „Come over here silly!" ,the overdressed woman from the capitol pulls me towards the girl who is already waving at the crowd. Because i'm not sure what to do, I just follow her and start waving too. How does she looks so comfy and relaxed? Soon we'll going to hop on the train and before we know, we're in the arena fighting for our lives and probably die. Maybe I should stop worrying and trie to make the best of it, maybe I can win this, who knows? Danya, that's how the girl was called so I assume that's here name, and I grab each other's hand and wave goodbye to our beloved home. We are ready for the Games!

 **If it has succes, I will be posting more chapters :) Thank you so much for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Departures

Mira District 5  
I can't stop thinking about how I want to play this game. I don't have any chance of winning, just look at me! A silly, skinny girl, nearly fifteen years old and never ever killed anyone or anything, not even a fly! The best thing I can do is probably throw myself in front of a career so they can kill me quickly. Even if I can run and hide for a while, my death will only be postponed and considering the playmakers who will do everything to give the people sensation by killing of tributes at spectacular ways, my death will only be more painful. I've made my decision! The thing is, how am I going to explain this to my mother and little sister? I see them crying and suddenly I feel like I can't leave them alone, that I can't disappoint them! District 5 is counting on me and my partner. Maybe I do have a chance, if I play it smart.

Zjoff, District 7  
"It's okay mom, I will be back, I promise!". `Although the chances are small`, I add in my mind. Of course I try to cheer her up a bit, it must be hard for her to hear that your only son and only child will be participating at the Hunger Games, the game were 23 children die and only one survives, but I'm feeling confident. I am good with a spear, I learned that from my dad. Before he died, we used to train with it every morning, two hours before he went to work, and that is a great profit for playing this game. "Please, do come back at me son, I can't save it all by myself, please come back!". My mother bursts into tears when I give her a hug so I can feel her wet cheek against mine. I could stand here forever, hugging my mother, but the door of the train behind me opens and I feel a hand on my shoulder and a voice saying that I must get in, now. I hop on the train without even looking away from my mother who cries even harder. When the door starts closing I feel like I'm never going to see her again and with that thought in my mind, the tears start flowing.

June, District 12  
The train rushes through Panem and I can't help but feeling a little scared. I never left my district, I think no one I know ever left district 12, except our tributes but they never came back. Suddenly I feel cold and my mind stands still for a moment. No one ever won the Hunger games of our district, no one! This doesn't look good. Maybe we really are to weak and maybe the careers really are super strong! I look outside and when I see the trees passing bye, I find peace again. I have another week to live so there's no time for waisting any minute on fear. I'm pretty sure that I won't be the one who's coming back home and neither is my partner, or do I have to say enemy? "No winners from district 12 this year.", I say out loud to myself and while thinking that this is my last week, I grab a piece of the lemon cake that stands right before my nose.

Wayne, District 3  
"We are almost there". The lady from the Capitol is far to happy in my opinion. She wipes off a crumble of cake of her orange colored lips and strikes through her purple hair. "Soon you can see the Capitol", she says while blinking her eyes. This lady is annoying me from the very beginning. How the hell can she be so cheerful when you know you're talking to two children who'll probably die very soon? In my head I imagine myself killing her here and now. I would probably hit her right in the face `till she bleeds, tear her mouth open and push that whole cake in her throat while laughing. When her skin has the same color as her hair, I will take her body and smack her against the wall. "What are you thinking?", the girl next to me asks. "Nothing in particular", I lied. She turnes her head away from me and sighs. I learned that her name is Raya and that she is 17 years old. Maybe I should be a little more friendly because she and I could form an alliance. But not today because the Capitol-lady is still annoying me and I hope I don't lose my temper before I'm in the arena.


End file.
